The Only Hope For Me Is You
by CookiesInAFez
Summary: Emily is just a normal schoolgirl bullied by her classmates. When summer comes, Emily goes to her grandparents' beach house. Little does she know, she may meet the man who will change her life forever. LokiXOC *TRIGGER WARNING* Set before Thor
1. Chapter 1

She wiped her wet eyes and looked around, hood over her head. How could she survive this any longer? The constant stress of everyone getting at her. Emily Granger was praying for the summer holidays to be better than this school. She hated being cooped up and being told to do things. She liked doing things her own way, being different, standing out. Emily loved acting and singing and writing stories. But everyone in this school thought it was weird, different, and that made them scared. Emily looked down at her English work, tears dropping onto it. Her arms were decorated with the paint brush of the blade, crimson red dripping from the scars. She knew she couldn't do it. But she did. It was the only way to feel something other than sadness. Pain was a substitute. The bell finally rang, after what seemed like a thousand years.

_Finally out of this hellhole. _Emily thought, packing her things into the small bag. Tying the strings, she looked around at all her classmates. All of them, one by one, had made fun of her until she felt useless and important.

"Emily!" Her teacher yelled from the front of the class. "Could you stay for a few minutes?" The whole class turned their gazes to Emily, who was uncomfortable with their piercing stares. She nodded timidly and stared down at her feet. Not going to the summer holidays without a chat with Mrs Lane then. As the class headed out, one boy threw a paper aeroplane at Emily, which got caught into her thick brown hair. She groaned and took it out. How tedious. She walked over to the teacher's desk. Mrs Lane raised her gaze to the shy 16 year old. Whatever made this girl so anxious was serious. But she didn't want to get involved. She took off her glasses and got a notepad from a drawer.

"What's that?" Emily asked, flicking the long fringe from her face. Mrs Lane sighed and handed Emily the dark green notepad.

"I want you to do something for me over the holidays, Emily. Are you going anywhere special?" Mrs Lane leaned back into her chair. Emily frowned. She was going to the beach house her grandparents owned. It wasn't particularly special. She had gone there with her cousins every year. It was a good way for the family to hang out.

"Just going to a beach house. Why?" Emily narrowed her eyes, sitting on the table, examining the notepad. It looked expensive and it was soft to touch. She flicked through the pages. All blank.

"I want you to keep this as a diary. So you can record what you've been doing. The school are picking 4 students with different backgrounds and pasts and grades to do this. Its really important." Mrs Lane smiled comfortingly. Emily was somewhat confused. Why her? Why was she so special? "Will you do this for me?" Mrs Lane asked, pleadingly. Emily sighed. She couldn't say no. She had basically been chosen without consent. Emily nodded and put the notepad into her small bag.

"Great!" Mrs Lane grinned, clapping her hands with happiness. "Have fun at the beach house, Emily!"

Emily grumbled a response and walked out of the classroom. Fun? She forgot the meaning of the word.

Loki sighed and puts his head in his hands. He hated taking trips to Midgard. The Midgardians were disgusting, in his opinion. Whenever he made trips there, there was always a bunch of whores and girls who offered him money for sex. He hated scum like that. Turning his head, he knew the approach of his brother by the thumping of his footsteps. Couldn't he just do ONE THING quietly? Loki turned back to his book. He was reading a Midgardian book. Unlike the people, the literature was pretty good. Especially this one he was reading now. About a boy named Harry, who went to a school full of magic. Sadly Loki was never appreciated for his skills in magic. All attention and praise went to Thor for his combat skills. It was so unfair. At least on Midgard, people were amazed at how he could make a ripe apple become a rotten one.

"BROTHER!" Thor boomed at the door. Loki jumped at his brother's voice. He looked round, giving Thor a deadly glare.

"Yes, Thor?" Loki said in a soft voice, his glare softening. As much as he hated his brother for getting all the attention, he was still his brother. He was family. And family was a beautiful thing.

"Are you ready for your trip to Midgard?" Thor looked around, wondering into Loki's quarters. Loki nodded to a small suitcase on his bed. It was full of nothing but books and clothes. Thats all he needed where he was going. Thor nodded and stared at Loki. "Are we leaving together?" Thor asked. The dark haired boy nodded and stood up, grabbing his suitcase. Loki and Thor walked to the bridge. Thor's suitcase was clearly larger than Loki's. Thor always needed more stuff. He liked to impress the ladies. Loki sighed and stood in front of the rainbowbridge. Heimdall stared at them both.

"Have fun on your trip." Heimdall murmured, before pushing the sword into the hole, lights flickering around them.

Loki scoffed. Fun? He forgot the meaning to the word.


	2. Chapter 2

**(THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED! Please review though! I'd love to find out what people think of it! Here's chapter two x**

Emily waited outside the school for her grandparents' old pickup truck to arrive. It wouldn't take them long considering they only lived a few miles away. She sighed and sat on the curb of the road, her long black hair drifting in the soft summer breeze. Shutting her eyes, Emily began to daydream about her holiday. The beach house her grandparents owned was just a small house a few feet away from the beautiful sandy beach. It was truly stunning especially in summer, with the orange sunsets and purple twilights. She suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind her. Oh god.

"Oh. Its you." A voice came from behind her. It **had** to be Francesca Willis. Francesca sat down beside her, her blonde hair getting into Emily's face. Oh, how she despised this girl. She had been one of the worst bullies in the whole school. Francesca sighed and wrapped her arm around Emily's neck. "Hey! Cheer up! Just think of it, Em. Sun, sea, and best of all, boys!"

"Boys?" Emily repeated, quietly.

"Yes, poppet. You know, the opposite gender to girls?" Francesca said sarcastically. Boys never paid any attention to Emily. To them, she was just some freak. Some suicidal freak. They all liked girls with faces drenched in makeup, high heels. "Oh yeah, I forgot you've never had a boyfriend before, have you? Shame. I bet you'd make a wonderful little wife." It was true. Emily hadn't ever felt the way you do when you love someone. Fortunately, Francesca's ride appeared in the shape of a grey Toyota. "Well, see ya around, Em." She skipped off into the car, and as it drove off, some of the gravel sprinkled into Emily's face.

_Great. _She thought.

After her grandparents finally arrived after a 15 minute wait, she got into the back and opened up her book of Norse Mythology. Myths and legends always seemed to wonder her and amaze her like nothing else before. She liked that there is a mystery behind everything. Emily sat between her cousins. On the right was Cara, a annoying little 4 year old. She always screamed and stomped whenever she didn't get what she wanted. In fairness, Cara was adorable too, always saying words wrong and thinking that caterpillars looked like sausages. And to her left, was a sleeping 6 month old baby. Baby Lizzie.

_What an adorable little girl _Em thought.

Loki sighed and looked around. The journey through the Bi-Frost was a rough one, so his footing was all wrong. Stumbling over his own feet, he heard a chuckle from beside him. Thor. Oh Gods. Loki ignored his brother's chuckling and scanned their location. It was a shore. The sound of the sea splashing against the sand was beautiful. He turned to watch as the water slowly drifted in and out. The faint squawking of seagulls could be heard from above. Thor nodded.

"Lets go." Thor patted Loki's shoulder.

"Go? Go where?" Loki frowned, watching his brother waltz off.

"Go anywhere." Thor called over his shoulder, walking off. Loki looked around. The beach was beautiful, and he wanted to stay. But he had to stay with Thor. Not for his own protection, but in case smashed a few mugs or walked in a few roads. Loki sighed and followed his brother.

Thor knew the reason why he and his brother were here. It wasn't just another annual visit. A monster was on the loose, and he had to stop it. Odin had ordered him. But he couldn't tell Loki. Loki would've simply refused. He despised Midgard, and would happily let a monster tear it shreds. Loki had had bad memories on Midgard.

And he didn't want to go through them again. No. Never again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! Sorry for not updating for a bit! It's still school here in England *bangs head against wall* why why why! Anyhoo! I am glad people are enjoying my story! I will try to update as much as I can and remember to review! I always feel more motivated to write, when I have reviews. Thanks again! Here's chapter 3, and have a cookie! :D**

* * *

The car stopped suddenly, causing Emily to come out of her beautiful and much needed nap. As she opened her eyes, the sun was bright and warm. Groaning, she looked around. Her black hair was a complete mess, probably from being in the car for a few hours, and her I-Pod had run out of charge.

_Great._ She thought._ No My Chemical Romance to play when I'm bored, dammit. _Emily looked down at her cousins who were still peacefully sleeping, their chests rising and falling with every breath. Thank God. The last thing Emily wanted was an annoying little kid crying because they had nothing to do. She manoeuvred herself around the kids and got out the car. The first thing that hit her was the warmth of the sun, then the much needed cool breeze. Taking a deep breath, Emily could smell the fresh scent of the sea and sand. The seagulls squawked above her, chasing one another for a stolen chip.

"Come on Emily. Help get the bags inside." Emily's grandmother said from the car. Emily sighed and grabbed her bags and ran inside the small house.

The house was small, but strong. It had ivy crawling and climbing up on side of the house. Its roof needed its tiles changing though. Outside, the house looked fairly old, with its old bricks, chipped from the wind. Inside, though, was a whole different story. As she walked in, Emily looked around. The whole house was modern. Emily took her shoes and socks off and walked to the living room. Under her feet, she felt the soft white carpet tickle her soles and she flexed her toes, sighing. Looking around, the whole room was pure white. A leather white sofa was in the middle of the room, and it looked rather cool. Next to it was the marble staircase, circular, but steady too. She sighed and put her bags down, walking over to the sofa. Sitting down, Emily closed her eyes. The gentle sound of the sea could be heard from outside, and the window let in the only light in the room. Suddenly though, Emily's peace was disturbed.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Cara yelled stomping into the living room. Cara wore a rather cute pink floral dress which went down to her knees, two little pink sandals and a purple and turquoise bracelet around her small wrist. Emily smiled. She looked so cute, even if she was quite annoyed.

"Well you can't, so go and unpack your stuff!" Her grandfather argued. Cara groaned and run up the spiral staircase, her small footsteps echoing. Emily picked her bags up.

_Better go help her._ Emily sighed and followed Cara.

Later on, Emily was finally allowed to take a walk across the beach. To her relief, no one was around. She cherished being on her own, especially here. Especially at this time. Emily held the notebook her teacher gave her tightly to her chest and sat down on the sand. She dug her feet into the sand, letting it crawl onto her feet. Sighing, she looked around the silent beach. It was pure beauty. The sun was almost setting. She lay back against the sand, closing her eyes. She would just close her eyes. Just for a minute.

Her sleep was suddenly disturbed when she felt movement underneath her. Jumping up, Emily looked down. The sand was moving, rising and falling. Then she heard a small squeak, and then a small head poked out of the sand. It was a turtle. Gasping, Emily knelt down and stroked the turtle's small head. The turtle squeaked, struggling to get out of the cage of sand which surrounded it. She was about to help it but –

"Don't." A voice came from behind her. Emily turned round and saw tall young man, about her age, standing before her. He was wearing odd clothing, like a knight would, and his long black hair was smoothed back. His eyes stared at her, so green and bright, and his hand was nearly touching her shoulder.

"What?" She managed to get out, shocked by the beauty of his guy.

"I said don't. Let the little thing fend for himself." He said, walking to her side. Emily stared at the man's face, his cheekbones were so sharp, and they could probably cut her hand if she slapped him. Shaking her head, she got that thought out of her head.

"What's your name? I've never seen you around here before." She watched him kneeling, watching the turtle. He hesitated and stared into Emily's eyes.

"My name is Loki." Loki gave her a smirk. The girl sitting in front of him was quite beautiful to say the least. Her blue eyes were like they had captured the most beautiful ocean, and her voice was so angelic. He smirked mischievously and then looked down to the struggling young turtle.

"Loki...I've heard that name before..." Emily frowned, thinking. Loki looked back up at her, concerned.

"You have?" He frowned. She nodded.

"Yeah, Loki is the god of mischief and lies." Emily said, staring into space. Soon, she came back down to Earth, "But I'm sure you're not like that!" She smiled sweetly. Loki stared and smiled back

_Oh she is beautiful. _He thought.

"Yes, I'm not like him." Loki simply said. The turtle squeaked and managed to break free. Loki grinned and clapped his heads, "Well done, Gruntiar!" Emily frowned, scrunching her nose up.

"Gruntiar?" She repeated, confused.

"Yes, that's his name." Loki explained. Emily burst out laughing. Loki couldn't help but grin. "What's so funny?"

"That's a pathetic name for a turtle! We should call it Nemo or something, you know, after the Disney film?" Emily smiled and watched the turtle crawl, then looked at Loki's blank face. "You've never seen Finding Nemo before?"

"Finding whom?"

"Are you actually kidding me?"

"I assure you I am not 'kidding' you." Loki smirked, putting his hand on his chest. Emily giggled

"You have to see it sometime, Loki. Anyway, where you from?" Emily smiled, laying back into the sand. This Loki, was rather interesting. Still, something in the back of her head was telling her something. But what?

"Um..." Loki stuttered. If he told her he was from Asgard, she'd either not believe him or consider him as an 'alien', so he had to think of something fast. "I'm from...London?" His geographical knowledge of Midgard was decent enough.

"London?" Emily said, surprised. Although, it was obvious. His accent was British. "You're a long way from there, Loki." Loki frowned.

"Oh? Where am I then?" Loki narrowed his eyes, looking around. Emily was surprised. Surely he'd know where he was?

"You're in..."

* * *

**HAHAHA LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER AHAHAHAHA im evil. Please review! Thanks! *throws cookies at you***


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all before I get onto the story, I want to say a HUGE sorry for not updating in ages. It's because I've had really really important exams in school and they decide which classes I am in for GCSE (test in UK) and its mega important. And another reason is because of writer's block.**

**So here you are! Next chapter and I promise I will update regularly since its summer holidays on Wednesday. Thanks 3**

"You're in England, mate." Emily smiled, standing up. Loki nodded. England? He and Thor always went to America or Mexico. But England was a new place. Emily dusted off the sand off her legs; no doubt it would still be there months after coming here. "Well, I'll see you around...I guess." She sighed and walked off. Loki quickly stood up and reached out his hand.

"Wait." He said quickly. Emily frowned.

"Yes?" Emily asked. Loki suddenly got very nervous and shuffled on his feet, knocking a crawling turtle over.

"Um...I'm sort of new here, do you mind showing me around?" Loki asked, looking at her hopefully, raising an eyebrow. Emily felt butterflies at the bottom of her stomach but she ignored them. Stupid feelings for a guy she just met. Foolish feelings only got you hurt. But should she know this guy around? Well, he hadn't hurt her or attempted to rape her yet, but he still wasn't trustworthy. Emily never trusted anyone.

"Sure." She eventually said. It would give her something to do other than spending time with her family. And God knows she'd had enough of them. Loki grinned.

"Wonderful. Shall we?" Loki asked walking with her. Emily showed Loki around the beach town, showing him the town hall, the sweet shop, the library and the amazing theatre. She loved the theatre. But eventually they lost track of time and it was getting late. Emily and Loki sat on a wall outside a shop, eating gummy bears. Loki smiled.

"This is delicious. What are they called?" He asked, eating another of the delicious sweets. Emily scoffed.

"I can't believe you don't know what gummy bears are." Emily grinned, but after noticing he took the last one, she felt disappointed.

"Gummy bears? They don't even look like bears..." Loki frowned, looking at the sweet. "On second thought..." Emily burst out laughed. Loki glared at her. "Whats so funny?" he asked, curiously.

"You." Emily said, in between laughs. Loki raised an eyebrow, which made Emily fall off the wall, laughing. "Your...face...is...too...funny!" Emily laughed hysterically. Loki blushed and looked away. "You...oh my god."

"Emily, I understand my face is the most handsome one in this world, but you don't need to literally roll around on the floor laughing about it!" Loki sniggered. Emily calmed down and cleared her throat. How embarrassing. Losing control of yourself in front of a new friend. Wait! What?! Loki...wasnt a friend?...No. It wasn't right for Emily to have friends. Even when she did have friends, they always left her for someone better than her.

So...why was he so different? Maybe it was his smile, or maybe his personality, but whatever it was, it was something special. Emily didn't know it. But Loki was going to change her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Now before I go on, I have to mention, that I have self harmed and I know how it feels. So I will write about everything I feel when I did it. TRIGGER WARNING. Please, if you feel like self harming, TELL SOMEONE. Tell anyone you trust. Your parents, a teacher, a friend, anyone, because I wish I had told someone before cutting. Thankyou 3 Enjoy x**

"I'm back!" Emily yelled as she got in. She and Loki had had a great evening, in her opinion. But as her grandparents stood in front of her, arms folded and glares upon their face, the great evening was about to become a less than great one.

"And where have you been, Emily? It's 11 at night!" Her grandmother said angrily. Emily sighed and put her coat on the hook. Here goes nothing.

"Out with a friend." Emily turned to look at them. Her grandfather didn't look as angry as her grandmother. She probably was more worried. Her grandfather never really got along with Emily that much.

"A friend?" Grandma scoffed, "Last thing I knew, you didn't have friends." Ouch. Thanks Grandma. Emily stared at her, mouth opened wide. "Well go on! Who were you hanging around with?!" Emily didn't answer but stared down at the floor.

_You didn't have friends._

That's when she remembered all the pain she had gone through at school. All the bullying that made her hate herself, all the stress which made her vomit, all the little voices inside her head tormenting her for crying. Crying was weak according to them.

"Just get to your room right now!" Her grandma yelled, but Emily heard it muffled. She was back in her bubble. She sort of staggered up the stairs.

The hallway was dark and the only light was the small night light. Emily walked past it. She knew what she had to do. And she had to do it now. Emily opened her back, got a small bag with her toiletries inside and...there it was. The metal saviour. The thing which had saved her so many times. Grabbing her iPod, she turned it on and turned her music on. Rubik's Cube by Athlete. Closing her eyes, Emily let the music take control.

The_ world is too heavy, too big for my shoulders. Come take this weight off me now_

Carefully, she placed the knife against her skin. It was so cold against her wrist. The blade will take the weight off her now. It will. It always has done.

_1000's of answers, to one simple question. Come take this weight off me now._

SLASH. She'd done it. The warm, numb feeling came to her wrist, which started shaking. The crimson blood dripped down her wrist, onto her white bed sheets. She opened her eyes and looked down at her work. The cut was deep and the blood was flowing quickly. Emily wiped the blood off with her thumb, making it smear across her wrist.

_Oh I'm like a kid, who just won't let it go. Twisting and turning the colours in rows._

Letting out a sob, she cut again, below the other one. This was their fault. She hated the world. And the world hated her. No one would notice if she died. That was what they wanted. Emily Granger, the smarty-pants, just couldn't be loved. Not even by her family.

_I'm so intent to find out what it is. This is my Rubik's Cube._

The second cut bled and flowed onto the covers. The numb feeling got better and it felt better. And...wait... was that...knocking?

_I know I will figure it out._

She frowned and took one of her earphones, trying to listen for the noise. There it was again! It came from the window. Crawling across her bed, Emily opened the curtains and there he was.

**CLIFFHANGEEEEER THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW. And remember –**

**If you feeling this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL SOMEONE X**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I am so happy that this story has had more than a thousand views! Thankyou so much! I never thought it would happen x I am glad people are enjoying it. I give you cookies! **

**And have you heard about Doctor Who? CANT WAIT FOR THE 50****TH****!**

**Anyway, I should get back to writing, shouldn't I? Remember to review, as it motivates me to write. **

**ANYHOO ENJOY X**

Loki smiled at Emily, sat upon the tree which stood in the garden. But Emily realised something. He looked somewhat handsome in the moonlight, which shone brightly against his pale face. His cheekbones stood out alot more than they did in normal light, along with his rosy lips and light green eyes. He seemed heavenly, almost too good to be true. Emily stared at him, gasping at his beauty. Oh, how she dreamt of being held in his arms, running her hand in his beautiful black hair and saying those 3 words to him, and only to him. Suddenly, she came out of her dream, when Loki began to talk.

"Why are you not talking?" He queried, narrowing his emerald eyes. Emily stuttered.

"I...I...I-" But then something hit her. The scars. Oh god, he's going to see the scars and tell her she's a drama queen and she was a fool to do it. Well thats what everyone else said. Loki tilted his head, looking down at Emily's arm. He reached his hand out and took her arm. He frowned as he noticed the bleeding scars, and the others on her arm. Loki ran his thumb over the scars, smearing the blood. He then stared into Emily's blue eyes.

"Why?" He simply said, but it was merely a whisper. His eyes grew, suddenly, wide with emotion. Loki knew to never let his emotions take hold of him, but this was his friend. Well, he considered Emily his friend. He had never had a friend before. All his 'friends' on Asgard were just there to put up with him, while they favoured Thor. They _all_ favoured Thor.

It was that moment, when Emily yanked Loki through into her room. He stumbled onto the floor and looked around. Emily turned on the light to reveal everything. A simple bedroom, much simple in comparison to those on Asgard. This one was light green and there was a simple shelf hanging against the wall. The books upon the shelf were crowded together and piled on top of each other. He almost grinned. How he adored books. Loki moved his gaze on the bed. A white duvet, which was not stained with blood, and a old scruffy teddy bear sat at the end of the bed, one of his button eyes missing. He then stared at Emily. Walking over, he once again placed his hand on her arm, which was bleeding. Ripping a bit of his shirt off, he wrapped it around her scars and pressed down on it. Emily winced.

"You haven't answered my question." Loki said. Emily sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." She looked out the window. Loki looked up at her, knotting the fabric.

"Try me." Loki smiled. Emily stared into his eyes. Then, she began to spill it all out

"Its school problems. I've been bullied since Year 7. I had friends, but they were only with me because I knew a lot and I could do their homework for them. But they left me, to become something that I can never be. Popular. I have been bullied because of my hair, the things I like, the way I look, you name it. And sometimes, all the pain I feel just makes me want to...its hard to explain, but this is what I want to do. Cut myself so I have something to distract myself from the emotional pain. When I came in today, after having a great day with you, I told my grandparents that I was with a friend. She was shocked that I had friends." Emily finished, sighing.

Loki just stared. He felt anger erupting inside of him like a volcano, but he didn't know why. He wanted to kill everything and everyone who dared hurt Emily, but he didn't know why. Loki just wanted to hold Emily in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know why. What he did know, is that Emily didn't deserve all this pain. A few hours ago, she was laughing and joking, and now, she was bleeding out. He stared into Emily's tearful eyes and smiled sadly, putting a hand to her cheek.

"You are better than them. You are so much better. I...Promise me you will not do this again?" Loki said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Butterflies were sure having a party in Emily's stomach as Loki caressed her cheek. She stared and nodded slowly. Loki smiled and pecked her cheek. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then, shall I?"

"Yes, of course." Emily grinned brightly. Loki smiled, he loved to see Emily smile. Loki sighed and told Emily to turn away. Doing as she was told, Emily turned, confused. When she turned back, Loki was gone. As she got back into bed, she felt as if something was wrong.

As if, _someone _was watching her


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Sorry this chapter has been so delayed! BUT HERE IT IS so thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all! Now this is when things get really odd for Emily and Loki. So enjoy!**

Loki quickly climbed out of Emily's room and onto the tree branch. He jumped from the branch, his magic softening his fall. Looking around in the darkness, he heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Frowning, Loki whispered a spell and shut his eyes. This particular spell let him see for miles on end, seeing any enemy or threat. Groaning, he knew exactly what was in the bushes.

"Thor." He sighed, opening his tired eyes. "Get out from the bushes, brother." And Thor revealed himself from the bushes, a few leaves clinging onto his muscley biceps. He grinned.

"Why are you here, Loki?" Thor boomed in his naturally loud voice. Loki shushed him and looked round at the sleeping house. Thor raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to be quiet, brother?" He queried in a hushed tone

"Because everyone's sleeping, Thor. That's what people do when its night-time." Loki said slowly, as if Thor was a child. Grumbling, Loki stormed off down the street. Suddenly, something hit him. Why was he even here? He looked round at Thor. "Thor, why are we here?"

"For a holiday!" Thor grinned, wrapping an arm around Loki's neck and ruffled his jet black hair. Loki moaned and tried to squirm away. Loki knew Thor was lying. Afterall, who could lie to the master of lies? The God of Lies? The guy who invented lies?

"Do not try to lie to me!" Loki yelled breaking free. Thor shushed him. "No, I won't shhhhh!"

"But Loki, people are slee-"

"Thor! Just tell me!"

Thor stared, uncertain whether to say. "There is a...I cant tell you.."

Loki pressed his hand to his head, sighing and stormed off down an alleyway, shoving his hands into his pockets. Why was Thor so annoying? Why didn't he just not lie to him? Like everyone else. Sighing, Loki put his head against the wall, groaning. He wanted to go home. He wanted to read his books and practise his magic. But, instead, he was on Earth. Godforsaken Earth. WHY WAS HE EVEN HERE

In the shadows of the alleyway, there was a pair of red, glowing eyes watching him. It bared its teeth, hissing ever so quietly. It wasn't here to get Loki. It was here for another reason. But for now, it needed food. And a lone mortal was the perfect prey. Bounding out of the shadows and jumping up, striking Loki in the back. Screaming in pain, Loki looked round and round, trying to find his attacker. Grabbing it by its neck, Loki smashed it against the wall. It screeched loudly and hissed at Loki. Loki gripped its cold black fur and stared into its eyes. Blood dripped down his back, weakening him with every breath he took, but Loki needed to get rid of this...creature. Before he could blink though, the creature struck against Loki's face, biting his skin and trying to tear away the flesh. Loki screamed in pain and struggled to stay on his feet.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted, but it was futile as the creature grew in height and completely covered Loki's body. The weight of the creature resulted in Loki falling back to the ground. Suddenly his vision went black, and he was gone.

Loki was sent into complete darkness. He could see nothing. He could feel the ground he was laid on but heard nothing. Trying to sit up, he instantly felt vomit crawling up his throat and there was a thudding feeling in his head. He slumped against the nearest wall and looked around, but all he saw was darkness.

"Loki." A voice hissed in the distance. Loki stuttered, and blinked his eyes.

"Wh-Who's there?" He looked around frantically. The voice chuckled darkly.

"It is too early for names, God of Mischief." The voice replied, footsteps coming closer to Loki. Loki frowned and tried to use his spell. "Dont try to use your spells here. They will only weaken you."

"Where am I? I demand to know!" Loki shouted, but he felt something grip his throat. Gagging, Loki struggled and grabbed the hands which had hold of his neck. They were ice cold.

"I...am your death. But you know what?" The voice said softly. Loki could sense it was smiling. The stranger let go of Loki. "Your time is not up yet." It walked away.

"Wh...What do you mean?" Loki stuttered, desperately searching for answers. The voice gave no reply. "Come back!" He shouted into the darkness. "Come back and TELL ME!"


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO PROBABLY HATE MY GUTS BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I have a really good reason though! This chapter has been so hard to write. I didn't know where to start or anything! But after some planning which took what felt like decades, I finally got what I wanted. So what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for not updating for ages and don't lose hope in my story x Thank you so much x Please forgive me x As always, review and share :D**

_Creak._

She heard something in her room.

_Putter. Patter._

Emily opened her eyes and there was a blinding light centered in the middle of her room. It was pure white and it stung her eyes. She moved her hair away from her face and sat up slowly. It wasn't moving, but it just stood there. Emily got out of the bed, and slowly stood up, squinting at the bright light. It was beautiful, still. It was a big ball of glowing light it seems, but around it, the light was dripping from it like water from a tap. She approached the light, placing a hand over her eyes. Emily had no idea what was going to come next.

"Get back!" A deep voice came from behind her. Emily turned round from the light, and saw a blonde haired, quite tall, man standing before her. Emily tilted her head.

"Why are you in my bedroom at.." She glanced at her clock, "3 am?" The man looked puzzled.

"I do not understand. But you need to get away from that light, mortal!" He said once more, holding out his rather large, muscle hand. One second glance, this man's skin was bursting with the muscle. Emily frowned.

"Why should I?" Emily folded her arms. Always so stubborn. Before the man could talk though, the light let out a deafening screech. Emily placed her hands on her ears, to protect them from the screech. The man grabbed her and lifted his oversized hammer.

"Hold onto me." He said and Emily wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled and they flew out of the open window.

The cold air rushed past Emily's face, her hair going here, there and everywhere. She was about to lose her grip, when she finally felt something soild underneath her feet. Opening her blue eyes, she scanned the surroundings. Oh glorious ground. Emily grinned and looked around. They were in the city a bit away from the beach, and it was quiet. Spookily quiet. Frowning, she looked back at the buff man.

"Who are you?" Emily asked. The man wore strange clothing. A cape draped down his body and had shining silver armour around his chest, protecting himself. He had no sleeves, however, and his muscles were fully on show. They were about the size of my head, Emily thought.

"My name is Thor Odinson. And I am from Asgard. My brother, Loki, he was friends with you?" The man raised his eyebrows as he talked. He was quite handsome, but he didn't have the same feeling as Loki did, when Emily was around him. Emily nodded. Thor sighed and looked away. "He has gone missing."

"No way." Emily stared.

...

Loki opened his tired and heavy eyes. The blood dripped down his nose and down his lips. He raised his head and looked up at the monster. The whip had hit his head like a snake. His magic, was draining from his skin and out his fingertips. Weakening, he could hardly speak, but he needed to know who was hurting him. Who was hurting the future king of Asgard?

"Wh...Who ...are...y...ou?" Loki managed to get out. The whip slashed his mouth, making it bleed.

"I am your death." It said back. "But you want a name, yes? I am Thanos."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken ages to write, and I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger. Anyway, I have been thinking of another fanfiction to write. Since I love you guys, I was thinking of doing a LokiXReader or Vampire!LokiXReader. Would you fellows like that? I mean, if you don't I wont write it :) So without futher ado, enjoy.**

Loki grunted and tried to release himself from the chains which were digging into his wrists. He roared in anger and pain, as the blood dripped from his head down his bare chest and onto the floor. The only sound in the darkness was the dripping of his crimson blood and his heavily breathing. His captor must have left. Thanos, if he remembered correctly, was his name. He remembered his touch was cold as ice, and he'd seen two red eyes, shining out in the darkness. Struggling again, Loki whimpered loudly as the metal from the cuffs dug futher into his wrist. Soon it would reach bone, he thought.

"Help!" He screamed but his throat was dry and sore. He continued though. But no one heard him. Suddenly a great ball of light burst in front of him. Closing his eyes and looking away, he groaned loudly. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he stared into the light. It showed something which angered him a tiny bit. Thor. And Emily. Together? Oh yes. According to this mysterious light, Emily and Thor were together. Married it seemed.

"No..." He mouthed, his fists clenching in rage. Loki didn't know what this orb of light did. It displayed what you feared most. And Loki feared that Emily would go with Thor and leave him. He growled loudly. If this was torture, then it was killing him. Yelling, he tried to punch the light but his hand just went straight through the light, not interfering with the image of Emily and Thor kissing. Tears welled up in his eyes as the god just stared at the image. Emily...He hoped that she was okay...He hoped Thanos had not touched her. Or he would cut his hand off.

Suddenly he heard a heavy door open. The light instantly disappeared, along with the image. He raised his heavy head and stared into the dim light that shone through. Then, Loki's ice cold heart sank.

"Get off me!" Yelled the familiar feminine voice. They'd got her. They got Emily. "Thor! Where are you?!" Emily squealed loudly. The men carrying her, pushed her into the same cell as Loki and fixed her wrists and ankles with chains and cuffs. She was crying and didn't understand where she was. Loki was too weak to move towards her. Emily ducked her head, her hair draping over her face. She was so confused.

Loki sniffled, and instantly frowned. Emily raised her head again and put her hand out towards him.

"Loki? Is that you?" Emily said, her voice trembled with fear. Loki closed his eyes as her hand drifted towards his face. He flinched as bit. Everyone who had touched him these past few days, had only hurt him. But her hand was a much needed soft touch and warm against his dirty, bloody, and wounded face.

"Yes.." He breathed out, savouring her touch. It was like snowflakes hitting his face in winter, so soft. Emily ran the back of her hand up and down his blood splattered cheek. She noticed how cold it was.

"Loki, me and Thor are going to get you out of here." Emily said, tears streaming down her face. Loki opened his eyes and remembered what the light had showed him. He moved his face away from her hand. Thor, was with her?

"...Thor..." He hissed quietly. Why did Thor always have to have everything?! Loki finally found someone who made him happy, but his brother had to take that too. Loki's heart broke at the thought of the blonde doofus shoving his tongue down Emily's throat.

"Yeah, your brother." Emily whispered, sensing Loki's anger. She scoffed. "Frankly he's a imbecile." Loki looked at her, her face slightly visible in the darkness. "He ate 3 packs of pop tarts, broke some cars, and park bench all in one night! I mean, what's up with that?" She giggled, trying to cheer him up. Loki's green eyes shone brightly in the darkness. They were so beautiful to her. Loki laughed softly, and weakly.

"He has a big appetite for destruction. And pop tarts, it seems." Loki looked down at his hands, fondling them. Emily put her small hand on his, which made him look up at her. His face was so close to hers.

"I am going to get you out of here." She whispered softly, placing a kiss upon his forehead. "I promise you..." Loki stared at her, his eyes wide and tearful.

Then, he did something he had been waiting to do. Loki kissed Emily


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! So, yes, I was being kinda mean leaving you on a cliffhanger last chapter (sorry) but its all part of entertainment right? And yes, I am Moffat. Muahahaha. Anyway, enjoy this x**

Emily was confused why Loki had kissed her. Loki was a god. Why would he want to kiss her, a mere mortal, when he got do so much better? He could kiss a beautiful goddess who had men falling at her feet out of lust. But no. He apparently wanted to kiss a less than beautiful mortal who was repulsive, according to her classmates. He could choose anyone in the Nine Realms, and Loki Laufeyson chose her. He, chose her. Why though? Maybe this was part of his plan? All of this! She finally made a move. Emily pulled away from Loki's lips.

"I...I'm sorry..." Emily said staring at Loki's eyes. They were full of sadness, embarrassment and a smudge of anger. They sparkled in the moonlight. Loki stared at her, sadly. He shuffled into the corner, trying to hold back his tears. "Loki, no...I..." Emily said desperately holding her hand out. Loki hid in the shadows of the corner, curled up, his legs against his chest and his face hidden against his knees. He had a made a mistake! Loving a mortal was a pathetic move! How come they love Thor and not him? Thor...

"You love Thor don't you?" He said after a while, tears streaming down his cheek. Why was he even crying? Emotions were for the weak. Emily sighed and shook her head. He scoffed. "Liar."

"I don't love Thor! Why would I?" Emily stared at him, angrily.

"Because everyone chooses him over him. And you would be no different if you chose him." Loki hid his face again, wiping his face.

"Loki..." Emily said, crawling to him as close as her chains would let him. Loki sniffled. "Loki, look at me." Loki coughed. He was unsure whether to raise his head and be drawn into her beautiful eyes again. But he did. Loki raised his head up to her, noticing her face was literally inches away from his. Emily put her hand back on her cheek, moving down to his chin. "I do not love Thor."

Loki sniffed. "Then who do you love?" Emily went to open her mouth, but the door swung wide open and there were cries and roars heard outside. Loki squinted at the sudden light but his eyes soon adjusted. Emily frowned and crawled over to the light, putting her hand up over her eyes to see better. The cries and roars suddenly silenced. Emily glanced round at Loki and suddenly his chains and cuffs disappeared, along with hers. Loki stayed where he was though, unable to stand. Emily walked to Loki, her ankles bleeding with every step, and helped him to his feet.

"We're free." Emily smiled sweetly. "I think."

"Emily, you answered my question." Loki stared at her, his eyes still glistening from the tears. Emily sighed softly.

"I love you."


End file.
